Windows
by dinerdude
Summary: Severus Snape's former student comes to teach at Hogwarts. Can she change the "Greasy Git" into a new man? SSOC Rating to change in later chapters.
1. Open All Night

**WINDOWS **

**CH 1- OPEN ALL NIGHT  
  
DISCLAIMER- Once again, I own nothing. Dang it.  
  
AN- Here's my next story! Super duper. I just got this idea in my head after thinking for a while. I don't remember what I was thinking about but this quote from Alan Rickman (the first line in the story) started it. Sorry it took so long to post. But it's long...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
_I saw you coming from a mile away _

_Trying to hide behind that pretty face _

_Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised _

_Poor little heart all black 'n' blue _

_Last thing you need's another pickup line _

_You must have heard them all a thousand times _

_God only knows what you been through _

_Believe me I been broken too  
  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away _

_I've been around that block a time or two  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you _

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth _

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break _

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late _

_I'll leave on the light _

_These arms are open all night  
  
I got your taste in the back of my mouth _

_I want to reach in and pull it out _

_And I'd be lying if I didn't say _

_When you're this close I'm afraid _

_Of the way I'll feel if I touch your hair _

_The way I'll miss you when you're not there _

_And that I'll see you when I close my eyes _

_It's too late, I've crossed that line  
  
It breaks, it aches, it takes your breath away _

_I'll still be around come closing time  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you _

_I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth _

_Please don't say my name, give this heart a break _

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late _

_I'll leave on the light _

_These arms are open all night  
  
It's 2 am, it's last call, baby. _

_The barkeep's gone, I'll walk you home now _

_Save me, baby  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you _

_I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth _

_Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break _

_I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late _

_I'll leave on the light _

_These arms are open all night  
  
"Open All Night" -Bon Jovi_  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
Someone once said, "Give me a window and I'll stare out it," and this was how I used to live. Staring out the window during Herbology class, watching people pass by and wondering what they were thinking about. A few times I'd make eye contact and wondered whether I could read their mind and if we were thinking the same thing. Sometimes, while I was at home, I'd just sit in my room and watch the birds hop around in the backyard, trying to escape the gnomes. Just a few finches and doves, nothing exotic or magical. I'd also watch the little kids play on the monkey bars in the park behind our house. I'd laugh at their childish antics and remark on how at peace they seemed to be; without a care in the world. I loved living other people's lives without them knowing I was even there.  
  
But then I asked myself: What if you're afraid of what lies beyond that single pane of glass? What if something life-altering was lingering behind your drapes or curtains? Would you just pull down the shades and continue on as if you weren't really afraid? Or would you dare to take a peek at what could change your life?  
  
I remember that day I took that dare, when I challenged myself to glance behind the drapes.  
  
I was eight years old, at that age where every little thing was an adventure. I wasn't just cleaning my room; I was searching the world for the mutant bugs from Jupiter. No, I'm not taking out the trash. I am disposing the body of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin Hood and I have joined forces to steal from the rich and give to the poor. So, late at night, when the blinds were shut and the world was dark, I peeked through the barrier that separated me from the cruel, scary world. And I saw it. The one moment that I wasn't meant to witness. My father was arguing with another person, man or woman, I couldn't tell. Only my father's face could be seen because of the porch lights shining on him like a spotlight. His face had a look of both pure innocence shielded by fear. Usually, it's the other way around. And then it happened. A flash of light hit my father straight in the chest. An Unforgivable Curse. My father fell to the ground with a dull thud and I heard a woman scream. My mom ran to her fallen husband, her pained cries and mourning wails still echo in my head till this very dad. Ever since that moment, I've kept the shutters shut and the windows tinted, no longer yearning to be outside of my safe haven. Windows no longer fascinate me, or lead me into a new and beautiful world. Instead, hey remind me of my mother's screams just after my father's death and seconds before her own.  
  
Fifteen years later and I've yet to break from my shell. I finished schooling at Hogwarts, excelling at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I took extra classes from my then teacher Professor Rosinette, encouraged by her to take her place should she choose to resign. That year, she did. I was only twenty-three and still at college, so they chose a different one. Five years later, I was asked by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, taking over since their previous teacher, Remus Lupin, resigned due to his lycanthropsy.  
  
"I'd be delighted, Headmaster," I told him, when I arrived at the school.  
  
The elder's blue eyes twinkled. "Good, good. Shall I show you your classroom?" As I opened my mouth to speak, he raised a knowing hand. "Yes, Miss Callahan, I know of your needs. As does this establishment. It has remodeled itself to accommodate you, adding several new chambers in its dungeons, each room including only one small window, out of sight and reach of yourself. Our potions master, Severus Snape, also resides in the dungeons, along with the Potions classroom and workroom. I am sure you will formally meet soon enough."  
  
I had to refrain from hugging the old man out of thankfulness and gratefulness. "Thank you so much, Headmaster. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"It was not a problem, I assure you. Now, if you'd like, I could show you to your classroom and chambers."  
  
"I would definitely like that, sir."  
  
I followed him down a long, winding staircase into, what he said, was the dungeon. It sure looked like a dungeon. It was dark and damp, with the only light coming from the torches and floating candles. But it had a certain home-y feeling to it. The soft glow of the flames reminded me of the fireplace at my house and there was a really sweet smell coming from one of the chambers nearby.  
  
"Severus must be brewing a potion. Shall we check in on him?" Dumbledore asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
"Let's."  
  
He pushed open the door and I was at once greeted by the mouth-watering fragrance.  
  
"Hello, Severus."  
  
"Albus, hello." A dulcet voice came from beside me. I turned and came face to face with the bearer of the voice. He had black hair like silk that framed his olive, angled features. With eyes that were nearly as deep and black as the greatest depths of the oceans, I found myself getting lost in them as he studied my own.  
  
"Severus, this is Patricia Callahan. She is to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Callahan, Severus Snape."  
  
"It's a pleasure." That voice…  
  
Finally finding my own voice, I replied, "Hello, Professor." I tore my eyes from his and turned to the boiling cauldron, its contents a dull green. "May I ask what you're brewing?"  
  
"It's a healing potion. Made for minor burns and cuts. It's for the less fortunate in my class who choose not to pay attention."  
  
"I was one of the fortunate then," I said with a small laugh.  
  
"Patricia Callahan." He grew thoughtful. "Trish. You're a Slytherin."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I remember you now. You were Keeper for the Quidditch team, and a bloody good one at that. Haven't had one as swift as you since. You dated that boy… the Quidditch captain… he had a stupid name like KP or JL…"  
  
"LP. It stood for Lawrence Paul."  
  
"Yes. Are you still seeing him?"  
  
"Well, I'm proud to say that we have since broken up. Not that my personal life is any of your business, anyway."  
  
His eyes widened slightly before being replaced by some sort of amused gleam. "No, it is not. I am sorry to have barged."  
  
"Apology accepted." I turned back to Dumbledore who had watched, in amusement, our reunion. "Now, Headmaster, if you don't mind, I'd like to see my chambers."  
  
"Of course, Miss Callahan. Severus, I will see you at dinner, I presume?"  
  
"I will be there, Albus. Nice to see you again, Professor Callahan."  
  
"Professor Snape." I bade him farewell and left with a strange sensation in my stomach. I just told off my old professor!  
  
"I must say that was quite a show you put on back there," Dumbledore remarked. "Not many can make Severus back down so quickly. I daresay that only I and yourself are capable of that feat."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that, sir."  
  
"Though, it seems as if you were surprised at what you saw."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"When you first saw Severus, you seemed- what's the word?- _amazed_ at his appearance."  
  
"He's changed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's not as pale as he was when I was at school. He's certainly filled out, also. He's a little buffer. Lean, I guess you could say. He looks a lot better."  
  
"I'm glad that our vacation did him some good. Minerva McGonaggal and I sent Severus to Greece for a week and he came back looking slightly healthier and in a much better mood than when he left. That's good. Here are your chambers. I shall leave you be. Dinner is in the Great Hall at six so I would take these few hours to unpack and get a feel of the castle. See you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Headmaster."  
  
"My dear, it has been my pleasure." He left with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**My quarters were very well equipped with several Dark Arts neccesities, such as a copy of the Marauders Map **(AN- Don't ask how she got it. I don't know. She just did.)** and a Dark Magic detector, amongst other things. There were also several books on the Dark Arts, most of which I'd never heard of before. I smiled widely when I entered my bedroom. Enchanted posters of many different Quidditch teams brightened up the walls. Hanging lamps added light to the windowless room.  
  
"I feel at home already," I told my cat, Slash, as I let him out of his cage. He padded around on my down comforter before deeming it acceptable and laying down.  
  
Smiling to myself, I magically brewed a pitcher of tea and settled into a nearby armchair.  
  
"Professor?" I heard a knock at my door and a spur of curiosity hit me. I just got here, who'd want me right now?  
  
I opened the door and met my old professor once again. "Professor Snape, come in."  
  
"I'd have to decline your other, but thank you. Seeing as to how you haven't wandered the corridors of Hogwarts in years, I was wondering if you would like me to give you the grand tour."  
  
"Every time I would 'wander the corridors', you were the one who put me in my place. Mostly with your harsh words. You aren't going to verbally assault me if I say no, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. You already beat me to it," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry." I smiled. "I would love it if you could give me a tour. No mean words?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"I know that's a lie but I'll let it slide. Let's go."  
  
We walked in silence at first, the only words spoken were by Professor Snape as he pointed out which doors belonged to which classroom. It felt odd, at first, walking through Hogwarts with my most hated professor. Though I was a Slytherin and had much respect for the man, I hated Snape as a person. But to be walking the halls with him some ten years later and laughing, I began to feel almost at ease with him. It was a welcome feeling after all these years.  
  
"And the Great Hall. They have, of course, started dinner without us. Do these people have absolutely no manners?"  
  
I bit back a chuckle. "It appears that they don't. Come, Professor, at least they saved us some seats."  
  
"Heaven forbid we have to sit with the students," he muttered as we made our way to the head table. I tried to ignore the pointing and whispers but had no such luck. The few students that were already here now had thoughts about two of their professors being involved in a relationship. At a young second year girl's questioning look, I shook my head, squelching the rumors.  
  
"Ah, Professor Callahan, Professor Snape, you made it." Damn that twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. "We gave up on you."  
  
"We can see that. I was giving the new professor a tour of the school. You are hands down the most impatient man."  
  
"Now, Severus, surely by now you have realized that I am only impatient when it comes to my food."  
  
Snape glanced at Dumbledore's meatloaf and green beans with a hint of disgust. "I don't see why."  
  
Dumbledore eyed Snape's shepherd's pie** (AN- What the heck's he supposed to eat?).** "And you truly enjoy that?"  
  
"Be quiet, old man."  
  
He chuckled and turned to me. "How do you like your chambers?"  
  
"They're wonderful! The posters are magnificent. You really outdid yourself, sir."  
  
"Why, thank you. And how is your dungeons-mate?"  
  
"Professor Snape?" I caught Snape subtly looking at us out of the corner of his dark eyes. "He's a wonderful dungeons-mate, as you called it. He's changed a lot since I went to school. Nice guy, he is."  
  
"Well, he's a blessing to this school, that's for sure. No one can quite brew a potion like him."  
  
"Do you realize that I am right here listening to every word you speak of me?" Snape mumbled.  
  
"Yes, but they are all nice words. I could just as well be calling you a greasy git."  
  
"Professor Callahan, I get enough of that from the students."  
  
"Ah, it's all a load of rubbish, trust me."  
  
"If you say so." He went back to his meal as Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
  
I do say so.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**  
It was the night before the students were to arrive and I couldn't sleep at all. Pre-teaching jitters, I guess you could say. I got out of bed and began walking towards the front doors, not watching where I was going and ran into someone else who was also roaming the corridors.  
  
"Professor Snape, I'm sorry."  
  
"Speak nothing of it. Just watch where you're going next time," he said roughly.  
  
"Wow, I expected you to take points away." He glared at me. "Look, Professor, I'm not a student anymore, so quit treating me like one. I am your colleague now and I expect to get the respect I deserve."  
  
"What, with all the respect you're showing me now? I think not."  
  
"I don't expect us to be best friends, Professor. I will treat you with respect if you do the same for me."  
  
"Fine." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, muttering, "What are you doing out so late anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I'm going to walk around the lake."  
  
"Would you like some company?"  
  
"I'd like some decent company, but Peeves doesn't seem to be around so I'll just go by myself."  
  
"I think I deserved that."  
  
I sighed, realizing that I had gone too far. "I'm sorry, Professor. If you wish to accompany me, you may. Although, I'm not sure that I am great company. I'm a little nervous, so I tend to get kind of cranky."  
  
"I see. And I thought it was a feminine problem."  
  
We continued our walk to the lake in silence, each dwelling upon our own thoughts. I studied Snape as he walked and noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual billowing robes. He was wearing black slacks, a black button-up shirt, and a dark brown jacket with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. **(AN- Black, slacks, back… hehe.)** He looked- dare I say?- quite handsome.  
  
"Beautiful night," he murmured, staring up into the cloudless skies. "You know, I used to sit up in the Astronomy Tower and just study the stars. Of course, I was sitting there waiting to catch students out after curfew, but the stars were just an added bonus."  
  
"That sounds like something you would do."  
  
"Really? Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Oh, no! in fact, you're actually very mysterious and it's quite difficult to figure you out."  
  
He smirked and raised an eyebrow at my statement. "I suppose that's a good quality to have. I hear women go for the dark and mysterious. Although, it doesn't seem to be working for me."  
  
"Maybe if you drop the whole smarmy git act, women will appreciate you more."  
  
"Professor Callahan, I don't think that was necessary."  
  
"You're right, sir. It wasn't." Shivering in the summer breeze, I turned back to the castle. "We should probably get back."  
  
"Yes, we should."  
  
As we began walking back, I felt Snape throw his jacket over my shoulders and I relished in the warmth it provided. It smelled of him: a mixture of various potions and a very nice sort of spicy smell.  
  
When we reached my chambers, I was already falling asleep and having trouble unlocking my door. Finally, Snape took the key from me and used his wand to do the job. Putting an arm around my waist to keep my from falling over, he led me to my bed where he proceeded to remove my shoes.  
  
Pulling the emerald green comforter up to my chin, he whispered good night but when I didn't hear the door click shut, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. His dark eyes were showing a completely different side of him.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, my eyes closing shut.  
  
He nodded curtly, hesitating with his next statement. "You're beautiful."  
  
His voice was becoming distant and I sleepily murmured, "Mmhmm. Thank you."  
  
Little did I know just how big a mistake that was.  
  
**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**I slept in the next morning and found myself rushing to the Great Hall, not only hoping for a spot of breakfast, but also wishing to run into Snape. Well, I got one of the two and it was quite tasty.  
  
Upon having no luck with finding Snape, I continued on to his chambers. This way, I could corner him and actually have a decent conversation with him. One that doesn't consist of sleepy agreements. He tells me I'm beautiful and all I could say was "Thank you"? God knows when he last told that to a woman! Why do I care anyway? It's not like his opinions mean anything to me.  
  
But they do. They mean a lot to me. Whether I want to admit it or not, I actually cared for the man. I mean, not a lot, but enough to value his thoughts and he thinks I'm beautiful. Wow, helluva guy, that Severus Snape. He's like an enigma.  
  
I banged loudly on his heavy wooden door. "Severus Snape, open this door!"  
  
"Respect, Miss Callahan!" came the cold reply.  
  
"_Alohamora_!" No luck. "Dammit. Please, Professor, open your door. I really need to talk to you."  
  
The door opened with such force that it hit the wall and bounced back, hitting my outstretched and waiting hand. I stormed into the living room, searching for the professor. Ha, yeah right! As if he'd be in the one place I'd expect him to be.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"What do you want?" His voice was distant and tired. "I'm in my bedroom."  
  
I followed the sound of his voice and found him sitting in an overstuffed armchair the emerald green of Slytherin. He was staring at a spot on the deep grey wall.  
  
"Professor, we need to talk," I demanded.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What you said last night." I could see him tense. "I heard you and I really meant what I said. Thank you. It means a lot to me."  
  
He turned to me, his onyx eyes blazing. "And why would it mean anything to you? I'm just a smarmy git who is incapable of ever finding love because I don't know how to respect a woman!"  
  
"Believe it or not, I actually care for you!" I yelled back. "When you drop the bastard act, you're actually a pretty nice guy! I'll admit, I could be a bitch sometimes-"  
  
"Only sometimes?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just accept the fact that someone might actually have feelings for you?" My eyes widened when I realized what I'd said.  
  
Snape went back to staring at the wall, but he looked a lot calmer. "Who might have feelings for me?" He laughed bitterly. "No one can love a Snape. It's impossible. We're lousy, power-hungry, good-for-nothing, sons of-"  
  
I cut him off with a kiss. And not just a friendly kiss. This kiss was full of everything I've kept bottled up inside of me. Passion, anger, love, pain- every feeling that I've ever felt. I parted my lips slightly and felt him brush his tongue across my bottom lip. I unwillingly pulled away, in awe of what had just happened. Staring at Snape, I wanted to leave but felt my feet rooted to the ground.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, he said softly, "You can go if you want to. Everyone else does."  
  
Making up my mind, I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again, this time more heatedly. I was unconsciously walking backwards towards the bed and he was following me. When the back of y legs hit the bedpost, I fell back onto the mattress, pulling Snape with me. By this point, I had removed his shirt and I was running my hands over his bare chest, amazed at how lean and muscular he was. He had the body of a swimmer.  
  
"Wait… stop." He rolled off of me at my sudden request, his stoic mask pulled over his face. I sat staring at him for a while and tried to catch my breath.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" I asked him.  
  
He shrugged on his black sweater. "What do you think we're doing?"  
  
"We were about to have sex."  
  
"Is that what you call it? After you declared your feelings for me, you call what we were doing sex?"  
  
"What would you call it?"  
  
He paused. "Not making love, that's for sure."  
  
"Wait a minute. You know how I feel and, while I wouldn't call it true love, it's more than just puppy love. How do you feel about me?"  
  
Sighing, he laid back against the pillows, looking sexier than he probably should have. "I've only been in love once, when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts. She was so beautiful. Gods, she was beautiful. She was a Gryffindor and a year below me, but it was real love. We were together for six years. And then…" All sorts of emotions clouded his eyes. "The Death Eaters got them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"She was four months pregnant with our first child."  
  
"Oh, Gods… I'm so sorry, Professor." Although, I don't see what that has to do with me. I still don't know how he feels.  
  
He didn't speak for the next few minutes and when he did, his voice was once again emotionless. "Professor… I don't like that. Just call me Severus. After all, we both seem to have feelings- of some sort- towards each other."  
  
I smiled at this. So he does have feelings for me. "Okay, Severus. Then call me Trish."  
  
"Very well, Trish."  
  
"I should probably get back to my room."  
  
"Right. Bye, Miss Calla- Trish."  
  
"Good day, Severus." And here's the awkward exit. Should I kiss him? Should I hug him? _Shake his hand?_ Before I could make a decision, he leaned in and brushed a kiss against my cheek. That wasn't so bad. Actually, it was kind of nice.  
  
Whatever nerves I had dealing with the arrival of the students, they were soon overcome with thoughts of Severus. Not the usual thoughts of "That bastard is so not as hot as I think he is." or "I wonder if he's a good kisser…" Instead they were more like "Gods, he's hot!" or "He really is a good kisser."  
  
And his mouth… it's hard to believe that that mouth used to hurl insults at me while I was at school. But now, his mouth is making me think so many indecent thoughts…. I think I like 'em.  
  
**AN- Weird place for an ending, I know. Next chapter, the students arrive, the relationship is uncovered, Trish and Sevvie fight and then have make up sex… Wow, this is a good chappie. Sorry, it's so long. I guessed that some have been waiting for this so the wait should be worthwhile. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Do I Make You Proud?

**WINDOWS**

**CH. 2 – DO I MAKE YOU PROUD?**

**DISCLAIMER – Yep, don't own a thing. Except Trish. And my cat. Oh, and Tristan.**

**AN – It's been almost two years since I've updated this. I was just kinda sitting here reading some fanfic when I realized, "I've posted some stuff on here." And so I went and reread all of my own stories and the reviews I've received and so, here I am. Finally updating WINDOWS, which was a fairly promising story until I stopped writing. So, I apologize for keeping you all waiting so long for this second chapter. Hopefully, I'll have more time to keep up with this, seeing as to how I've got almost three months to work on this before school kicks back in. The song is Taylor Hicks's "Do I Make You Proud?" which makes me an American Idol nerd. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**_I never been the one to raise my hand_**_  
_**_That was not me_**_  
_**_And now that's who I am_**_  
_**_Because of you _**_  
_**_I am standing tall_**

**_And my heart is full _**_  
_**_Of endless gratitude_**_  
_**_You were the one _**_  
_**_The one to guide me through_**_  
_**_Now I can see_**_  
_**_And I believe_**_  
_**_It's only just beginning_**

**_This is what we dream about_**_  
_**_But the only question with me now_**_  
_**_Is do I make you proud?_**_  
_**_I'm stronger than I've ever been now_**_  
_**_Never been afraid of standing out_**_  
_**_Do I make you proud?_**

**_Everybody needs to rise up_**_  
_**_Everybody needs to be loved_**_  
_**_To be loved_**

**_This is what we dream about_**_  
_**_But the only question with me now_**_  
_**_Is do I make you _**_  
_**_Do I make you proud?_**

**_I'm stronger than I've ever been now_**_  
_**_Never been afraid of standing out_**_  
_**_Do I make you proud?_**_  
_**_Do I make you proud?_**

"Do I Make You Proud?" – Taylor Hicks

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and jittery nerves, which is approximately the worst combination of feelings you can have on the day your new students arrive. Seeing as to how I've replaced a beloved teacher and I was a young woman, I wasn't exactly excited about this new situation. Now, add on an illness, and I'm pretty much screwed. Plus, I am somehow involved with the most hated teacher in the school, which does not add cool points to my already negative score. Somehow, some way, I'm going to have to hold my head up high and try my best to impress these teenagers. Oh, teenagers… bloody hell, that will not be fun. I remember being a teenager (it was only four years ago) and I was not happy at all with being bossed around. Then again, I was a pain in the ass to many of my authoritative figures. A little anarchistic rebel, if you will. Hopefully none of these kids have heard of the Sex Pistols or Abbie Hoffman or else I'm that much deeper in dookie.

Rolling out of bed very slowly, I stumbled into the shower and the hot water and burning steam did little to relieve the stress that was already knotting up my muscles and joints. As I was just beginning to feel a tad bit better, I heard someone rummaging about my quarters. Great, just what I needed. A burglar already.

I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel, cautiously calling out, "Hello?"

"Sorry! So sorry!" A timid voice answered before muttering, "I'm a bad person. Oh, no. One way ticket to hell. So bad."

"Um… who are you?"

"I'm nobody. Just a figment of your imagination. I am merely the steam playing tricks on you."

"My Gods, now you're just making my headache worse."

"Sorry! So sorry!"

I pulled the towel tighter around my body and peeked out the bathroom door and into my bedroom. There was a… yep, that's a ghost. There was a ghost sitting on my bed, shielding his eyes with his transparent hands.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Tristan Kinderson the Third. I was killed during one of the Death Eater attacks on Hogsmeade and I am extremely sorry for coming into your quarters unannounced and uninvited. I will now get up very slowly and exit without making any more a fool of myself."

"Tristan… Tristan, you're going to hurt yourself. Sit down. Please, I invite you to."

"Oh, you're such a nice lady." The ghost returned to his spot on the bed and frowned slightly. "Are you dressed yet?"

"I don't usually dress myself around complete strangers."

"Oh, how silly of me… I'm such a dunce. Okay, well, I'll close my eyes, you get your clothes and then change. I promise not to peek!"

"No, Tristan, I don't think that's a good-"

The spirit's dead blue eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"You just told me it."

"No, I didn't! You… you…" His voice lowered dramatically. "You're a psycho."

"Psycho? Don't you mean psychic?"

"Oh! You knew what I meant? What am I thinking right now?"

"You're wondering how I knew your name."

"Goodness me!" Tristan rose into the air and disappeared through the ceiling, finally giving me the time to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a scarlet blouse to put on underneath my teaching robes. There was no way I was going commando underneath that scratchy fabric. I looked at myself in the mirror and began to wonder how I made it this far. Growing up I never, ever wanted to return to school. Once I was done, I planned on being done forever. And, yet, there I was, standing in the dungeons, home to my former least favorite teacher. How I went from nearly hating this man to being so close to him was beyond me but I wouldn't trade my new position for anything in the world. Except, perhaps, for Mark Ruffalo.

I scratched Slash behind his feline ears before leaving my rooms and heading upstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. I heavy doors swung open as I approached and I concentrated on staring straight ahead, determined not to get distracted by the long windows on either side of me. There's nothing out there, I kept repeating to myself. Nothing but snotty teens and Gods know what else.

I saw Severus giving me a strange look as I approached the Staff Table. I shook my head slightly and he seemed to accept that answer.

"Good morning, Professor Callahan," Dumbledore greeted warmly. "I thought you were going to sleep until the students' arrival."

I laughed slightly. "No, sir. I was visited this morning by quite a strange guest, though. A spirit by the name of Tristan stopped by."

"That blasted ghost," Severus muttered. "I told him to leave you alone."

"I take it he's a friend of yours?"

"Friend is an overstatement. He's more like a nuisance of mine. He was a friend of mine before he was… done in."

"He told me about the bombing."

Severus nodded imperceptibly. "Yes, that was… that was quite a loss."

"He seems like a nice enough fellow. A bit paranoid, but nice nonetheless."

"He is. He is a genuine human. Or, was."

I smiled at Severus and turned my attention to the few students entering the building. Odd. I didn't think students were allowed to be dropped off prior to the Hogwarts Express. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table after a quick nod to Dumbledore and began chatting animatedly. The one with red hair was reenacting what I recognized to be a Quidditch move. The Wronsky Fient. The spectacled boy quickly joined in, while the young lady pulled out a book and began to read. Upon closer inspection, she appeared to be reading a book by Neil Gaiman. Unknown to most people, Gaiman had magical powers of his own.

"Who are they?" I asked Severus, who scowled.

"The Golden Trio. That's Harry Potter and his cronies."

"Harry Potter? I thought he'd be more adult-like," I muttered as he and the redhead jumped onto the table.

"He is, actually, very mature… but he is still very much a boy."

"Was that a veiled compliment on his behalf?"

Severus snorted. "Hush your mouth, woman."

I giggled (giggled! Like a schoolgirl!) and continued to watch the "golden trio" as Severus so lightly put it. So, that was the young man who defeated the Dark Lord himself. This was the same boy who made the entire wizarding world proud, though had nothing to show for it, save a lightning bolt scar and the lives of his friends. I guess that's more than most have. I felt my heart go out to the boy. I knew what it was like to lose your parents to Voldemort's twisted sense of humor.

"Is he a nice kid?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at me. "Why don't you go find out for yourself?"

"Maybe I will," I responded, raising my own eyebrow at him.

I excused myself from the table and made my way over to the small group of friends. They've been through so much, it's no wonder their bond is so strong. Risking their young lives to save the lives of millions of others if a tough decision to make and the fact that they made it together proves how close they are.

I saw their curious glances and smiled at them as I reached their table.

"Hello. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Patricia Callahan."

"Good morning, Professor. My name is Hermione Granger, and these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

The two boys muttered a hello before returning to their discussion about Quidditch. Boys, they'll never change.

"What year are you?" I asked Hermione.

"We're 7th years. The three of us are in Gryffindor. Did you go here?"

"I did. I was a Slytherin though."

"But you seem so nice!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment at her outburst.

I laughed heartily. "I didn't used to be. I was a pain in the arse, to be quite honest with you. You can ask Sev- Professor Snape and he'll tell you just what a pain I was."

She gave me a curious look when I almost called Severus by his first name, but I chose to ignore it.

"I've changed, though, as you may be able to see."

"I can see," she commented sincerely. "You seem like a nice lady."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." I looked over my shoulder and saw Severus watching us intently, what seemed to be a small smile on his face. Hermione caught his gaze as well.

"Is he… is he smiling?" She asked incredulously.

"I think he just might be."

"That is so strange."

"Yeah, it actually is." I let out a puff of laughter and said, "Well, I'm going to go finish my breakfast, but I'm sure I'll see you lot later on in the day."

"I'm sure you will. See you, Professor."

"Trish. Just call me Trish."

"Okay… Trish. Call me Hermione."

"As you wish." I nearly skipped back up to the Staff Table and Severus looked at me oddly.

"What?"

"You seem… happy."

"I am happy." I began to spread some jam on my toast. "Are you happy?"

"I don't get happy."

I laughed out loud. "Severus, please."

"Fine. I am…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Content."

"You are infuriating."

He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered in that delectable voice of his, "And you love it."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I was lounging against a willow tree on the edge of the lake when I noticed the Golden Trio approaching me. Harry was strolling alongside Hermione, but Ron was lagging behind, a blush creeping up his cheeks, matching the red mop of his hair.

"Hello, Trish!"

"Hermione, I told you I'd see you again. Hello, boys."

"Professor. I don't think we ever properly met," Harry said, extending his hand. "I'm

Harry Potter."

"And I'm Patricia Callahan. Nice to meet you."

"You too." He pushed the Weasley in front of him and said, "This is Ron. He's a bit shy. Mainly because he thinks you're pretty."

"_Harry!_" The poor boy's face went scarlet as he looked everywhere but at my face.

"Well…" I laughed. "That's quite a compliment. Thank you, Ron."

I glanced up at the castle and decided that my new home was just fine with me. I could get used to actually having people to talk with.

"So, do you live in Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, I actually live down in the Dungeons."

"With Snape!" Harry seemed disgusted by the idea.

"Well, it was the only place that suited my requirements. Professor Snape lives at the other end of the Dungeon. He's actually not that bad a guy."

"How do you know?" Ron mumbled.

"Honestly, Ronald, she has to know. She does work with him," Hermione reasoned.

I smiled at their bickering. It reminded me a lot of what my ex-boyfriend and I were like. LP and I got along quite well for the three years we dated, save for the few arguments here and there. Every relationship has to have a few fights. I don't quite recall the reason we broke up. I know it wasn't because we were tired of each other. I think it was because he didn't want to risk a long distance relationship as he moved to Hungary to play Quidditch and I moved to New York to visit the States and have a nice change of scenery. I think that if we hadn't have gone our separate ways, he and I would still be together… quite possibly even happily married. We always talked about what our futures would be like. We planned on having children and living in the country, just like we'd dreamed of. He would have made a great father had he not… had he not been killed.

It shouldn't have happened. All he was doing was trying to protect his little brother from Lucius Malfoy's clutches. Malfoy wanted to bring little Toby into the Death Eaters realm, but LP wouldn't let that happen. I saw it out of our apartment window. That damn window…

"Trish? Are you okay?"

I snapped back in to reality to find the Golden Trio watching me with concerned written on each of their faces. I realized that I had a solitary tear rolling down my cheek and I hurriedly wiped it away and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, guys. I was in my own little world."

"If you say so." Harry shrugged. "Kinda weird, though, to… you know, see you dazed like that. What were you thinking about?"

"My… my ex-boyfriend. Lawrence Paul."

"The Quidditch player?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I laughed softly. "That's him. I was just thinking how you and Hermione remind me of the two of us when we were dating. Before Voldemort… Well, you probably know about that. It was in the papers."

Ron nodded and his two friends had grave expressions on their faces.

"What was he like?" Hermione asked.

"He was almost perfect. I say almost because he had the same perks as everyone. Leaving the toilet seat up, drinking from the milk jug- little things. But he had so much to make up for that. He was the sweetest man alive and the most gentle kisser I'd ever met. He cared so much for everyone around him, especially his little brother. His little brother, Toby, was three years younger than us, but he and LP were best friends. They spent every waking hour together and it began to seem like Toby was also a part of our relationship, which was fine with me because he was a sweet kid. But, his love for Toby became LP's downfall. It's so sad," I said, wiping away another tear. "He had so much to live for."

"What happened to Toby?" Harry asked. "I know Malfoy was trying to get him to join the Death Eaters."

"He did. He joined them. After they killed his brother- his best friend- he joined." I shook my head angrily. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him. If I see him… I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably snap."

"I wouldn't blame you," Harry whispered.

At that moment, the welcoming horn of the Hogwarts Express interrupted our silent reverie and we returned to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, there was a slight knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in, knowing already who it would be. Severus entered and looked around my rooms slowly, seemingly taking in every article, every crack in the ceiling. I watched him with scrutinizing eyes. His fluid movements were almost as sexy as his drawling voice- just the way he ran his hand over the mahogany mantle made my breath hitch. I took in his appearance and found myself having a growing appreciation for Muggle clothing. Clad in stylish black jeans and a dark green sweater, I had to stop myself from wiping the imaginary drool dribbling down my chin. He looked so damn good it was almost a sin! He caught my eye in the mirror and held my gaze with an almost unnerving intensity, but my gaze never faltered. Those few moments were the most telling in my life, because his eyes gave away every emotion coursing through his veins and the most prominent was love.

"Hello, Trish."

"Severus." I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He stiffened at first, but soon relaxed and our bodies melded together in a way I never thought possible.

"I came looking for you earlier this afternoon," he said, his voice soft.

"Mm… I was down at the lake with the kids."

"The Golden Trio?"

"Yep. They're good kids."

"They're arrogant little twats, that's what they are."

"Severus, be nice. Believe it or not, those kids actually like you."

"You're lying."

"Well, like is a strong word…" I paused searching for the right description. "They don't downright hate you, they… they respect you for everything you've done, I suppose. They admire you, I guess you could say."

Severus snorted, making his way to the couch. He sat down and offered me the seat next to him, but I opted to sit sideways on his lap, resting my head on his chest. That Greek vacation did more than put some color in his face; it also put some muscle on his bones. We sat like that for a long time and everything was just right… until there came another knock on the door.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "This is inconvenient."

I reluctantly walked to the door, already growing cold without the warm arms wrapped around me. I slowly opened the door and nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized who it was. The face was unmistakable. Those chocolate brown eyes, so deep and soulful, you'd think he was more than just a man of 26. Those freckles wandering across the bridge of his nose, refusing to let him look older than a pubescent teenager. That half smile that said so much, yet looked like just another smirk. What really gave it away was the scar that went from his right temple down across his cheek. He'd never get rid of that scar; Lucius Malfoy gave him a little reminder as to why he should join the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"Matty!" I threw myself into my older brother's arms and laughed like I hadn't laughed in ages as he spun me around the dungeon corridor.

"Hey, darlin'." I smiled at his Southern slur. Just like I did, Matty left the wizarding world after graduating from Hogwarts, but he chose the southern hospitality of Texas, which suited his laid back personality perfectly.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in, what? 9 years?"

He nodded. "That sounds about right." He glanced over my shoulder and gave a slight nod to Severus. "If I'da known you had company, I woulda come over later."

"No, Matty, it's all right. Come here, let me re-introduce you to someone." I guided him over to where Severus had risen from the couch and the two men stood studying each other. "Matty, this is my… significant other, Severus Snape."

"Significant other?" Severus repeated with a smirk.

"Severus, this is my big brother, Matthew Callahan."

"Nice to know Sis has finally met someone," Matty commented, shaking Severus's hand. I cringed at what those words really meant: Nice to know I've finally gotten over the death of my first love. I will never get over that, I'm almost positive.

The three of us stayed up until way past midnight, just talking and getting to know each other once again. It's been so long since I've seen Matty and it's a comforting feeling to discover how happy he finally was. He deserved it. He had a wife and son back in Texas, his "home" as he called it. His son, Jagger, was four years old and, apparently, a spitting image of his father. I asked him where he got the name Jagger and, with a blush, he told me it meant "messenger from God" but admitted that he chose it because his hero was Mick Jagger. I had a good laugh at that, because that was so like him.

"I've decided what I want to do with my life," Matty said, after a few glasses of Firewhiskey.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I want to move back here… and do what I was meant to do in the first place." He paused, hiccupping.

Waiting for him to continue, Severus urged, "Well… what was that?"

"Okay, so… I'ma move back here, right? And then… I'ma find that Malfoy guy… and I'ma tell him, I'ma tell him, 'Malfoy? I'm ready.'"

"Ready for what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Ready-a be a Death Eater, of course."

I looked down at my bare feet, trying to suppress the rage and anger welling up inside of me. After turning down the offer 9 years ago, when he had nothing else to lose, how can he go crawling back to Voldemort's service and throw his entire life away? I had been so proud of him once. Now… it seems as if all that pride was misplaced.

"No."

I looked up and saw Severus towering over Matty, his raven hair casting a dark shadow over his features.

"You cannot become a Death Eater. Do you know what you would put at stake? Your life, your family, your future. I've let so many of my own students throw their lives away and then feeling guilty when the _Daily Prophet _reported them dead. They had nothing going for them. Their parents were proud supporters of Voldemort, so that was their decided future. You have a future, Mister Callahan. You have a family who you seem so happy to be with. Why would you throw that away just to do meaningless service under a being so cruel, so unworthy as Voldemort? Do you know what you'd do as a Death Eater? You would murder innocent victims just so Voldemort can prove, once again, that Purebloods are so much more than any of the other bloodlines. Do you want to do that, Mister Callahan? Do you want to watch women squirm as they're being raped by Voldemort's followers? Do you want to hear the pitiful screams of children as they're brutally awoken from a good night's sleep by the own horrible cries coming from their mother? That is _not_ the way to live, I assure you."

Severus's frightening outburst seemed to sober Matty up. "How do you know all this?"

"Because I used to be a Death Eater."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Severus and I hadn't spoken since that night Matty showed up, and I suspect it was for the best. If I would have run into him in the halls, I probably would have turned on my heel and stormed away, regardless of whether or not he was calling out for me. It was just… after all the Death Eaters had put me- had put all of us through- how could he not tell me of his past? He knew everything about me and yet it seemed as if I knew nothing about him. I could either hide from him for the rest of my career at Hogwarts, or I could put on a brave face and confront him. I chose the first option and spent the rest of my day in my rooms, ignoring every knock on my door.

During the second week of my avoiding Severus, I was sitting on my couch, absentmindedly stroking Slash behind his ears, where I knew he liked it. Suddenly, the sound of someone Flooing into my chambers roused me from my half-sleep. I looked up into the cold eyes of Severus Snape and didn't even have time to say hello before he started talking.

"May I please sit? I feel I have much to tell you."

I nodded my approval and he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, as far from me as seemingly possible.

"When I was younger, life was… not how I envisioned it. I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always an insufferable prat."

"You're not an insufferable prat," I muttered.

"Hush, I'm not done. In my fourth year, I met the girl I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with. She was a Gryffindor and the most beautiful witch I'd ever laid eyes on." He paused. "We got married right after Graduation… we were expecting our first child a year later. But then… she was killed. Hit by a wayward Unforgivable. I always believed it to be my fault. If I'd have been there with her, been right by her side, she would still be with us today. But I wasn't there. I joined the Death Eaters because of that. I sought revenge on whomever killed my two loves, never realizing that what I was doing was not what Emma would have wanted. When I witnessed the murder of a different woman, pregnant as well, I just could not deal with the pain it brought back. So I turned to Dumbledore. Are you aware of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes. They brought down Voldemort."

"Correct. I joined the Order and became a spy for Dumbledore. That is how they knew where to find the Dark Lord."

"Wow." I stared at the man in front of me, kicking myself for not finding him earlier. "Severus, I'm sorry."

"No, it is I who should be apologizing. You did nothing wrong."

"I still feel awful."

"For what? Do you have any idea how much joy you've brought into my life, Trish? I should be apologizing for burdening you with my presence."

I kissed him passionately, full of anger and love. I was angry that he thought of himself as a burden, as if I had something else I needed to tend to, when in fact, all I wanted was him.

**Tada! The second chapter is finally done. It only took two years… so, for those previous readers, thanks for sticking by me and here's to the hope of my keeping up with this! I guarantee that I will. If you review, I'll give you a metaphorical cookie.**


	3. This Never Happened Before

**WINDOWS**

**CHAPTER 3 – THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE**

**DISCLAIMER – You know the drill…**

**AN – Updating, like I promised. The song is from Paul McCartney's latest album, _Chaos and Creation in the Backyard_ (which is amazing) and it's called "This Never Happened Before." So, yeah, go pick up that CD. And review on this chapter… of course, you don't have to…**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_I'm very sure_

_This never happened to me before_

_I met you and now I'm sure_

_This never happened before_

_Now I see_

_This is the way it's supposed to be_

_I met and now I see_

_This is the way it should be_

_This is the way it should be for lovers_

_They shouldn't go it alone_

_It's not so good when you're on your own_

_So come to me_

_Now we can be what we wanna be_

_I love you and now I see_

_This is the way it should be_

_This is the way it should be_

_This is the way it should be for lovers_

_They shouldn't go it alone_

_It's not so good when you're on your own_

_I'm very sure_

_This never happened to me before_

_I met you and now I'm sure_

_This never happened before_

_"This Never Happened Before" – Paul McCartney_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As the seventh year students continued with their essays on lycanthropy, I gazed absentmindedly out the window, thinking about so many things. One of which was everything Severus told me. All of the things he's been through and all the things laid out ahead of him. True, the worst was probably behind him – behind all of us, actually – and he has so many things left to do. One of which was coming over to my chambers that evening for a well-deserved night alone. Friday nights were never as exciting as they were when I was younger. I remember getting myself all primped up before I even left the Syltherin Girls' Dormitory, just so I could impress the guy who saw me blow chunks after being hit with a Bludger. I smiled to myself, thinking how innocent and exciting my teenage years were. If I ever had children, I'd want them to make the most of those years because you can never relive them. You might be able to get damn close, but the moments will never be the same.

"Tr- Professor Callahan?"

I shook my head, clearing my mind of Severus and smiled at Ron. "Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"May we finish these for homework?"

"Um… I don't see why not. Your essays will be due at the beginning of class on Monday. I will not accept late work, is that understood?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, ma'am" before I dismissed the class for the weekend. It was great having seventh years as the last class of the day because, quite frankly, they were less stressful. They've already had six previous years of experience, whereas the first years (or "virgins," as Harry called them) were completely oblivious to the Dark Arts.

"What are you doing in here?"

I raised an eyebrow to the ghost who had just appeared in front of me. "I teach here, Tristan."

"I told you my name, did I?"

"We've been over this. You told me your name. I, however, have yet to tell you mine."

Tristan's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Oh, may I guess it? Please?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Go for it, my friend."

"Okay… oh, you look like a Grace."

"Nope."

"No? Very well then. I suppose I shall go with my first choice and call you Patricia Callahan."

I squinted at the ghost. "How did you know that?"

He lowered his voice dramatically and said, "I'm a psycho, too."

I had a giggle at that. "Did Severus tell you?"

"How did you know?" He asked, crestfallen. "Did he tell you that he told me what your name

is…? Oh, my, that confused me."

"Severus told me that you and he used to be on good terms."

"Good terms? The old bat saved my life numerous times." He frowned, creasing his previously young face. "He couldn't always be successful, though."

"He… he saved your life?"

"Oh, yes. He was a very kind man. He still is, actually. You see, I was also a spy for the Order, but I wasn't as clever as dear, old Severus. The Dark Lord spotted me and punished me for my unworthiness. It was after this incident that the Death Eaters bombed my house in Hogsmeade."

"Did you plan on coming back like… like this?"

"As a ghost, you mean?" He paused, stroking his smoky beard thoughtfully. "To be quite honest, I never wished to return. This world had been cruel enough so that I had plans on ever continuing to reside in it. Albus, I believe had other plans."

"So it was Albus who brought you back?"

"It was Albus who wished for me to return. Fate, in its entirety, brought me back."

"Oh. That seems quite complicated."

"It is, indeed." The ghost cocked an eyebrow at me and, for a second, I could see where Severus got it from, or where Tristan got it from. "Severus speaks very highly of you. He cares a deep amount about your safety… as well as other things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He glanced at the clock. "Supper is in a few hours. Are you sure you want to hear my explanation now? The contents and clichés of Severus's words may make you lose your appetite."

"I'm quite sure I'd rather hear it now, if you don't mind, Tristan."

"Very well. Has Severus told you the story of why he became a Death Eater?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, since then, he has never been in love. He hasn't even come close, meaning that he's never had a romantic rendezvous since the death of Emma. And then you came to Hogwarts. You were in his House, were you not?"

"I was."

"He told me that he found you to be a very interesting and promising young girl. By your sixth year, I believe he was already in love with you." I opened my mouth to speak, but Tristan held up a transparent hand. "Severus can see things in others that they have yet to see for themselves. He saw that you were a smart, courageous, and beautiful woman. Every night, over a nice glass of brandy, Severus would tell me every word you uttered, every frustrated sigh – he was smitten. As you may have noticed, his demeanor changed when he spoke to you. Rather than being the greasy git, other students portrayed him as, he became almost gentlemanly. After you graduated, however, he retreated back into his closed shell and pulled his cold mask back over his face.

"Ever since your return, I've noticed him becoming the man he once was. He _smiles_, for Merlin's sake! Do you know the last time I've seen him smile? I sure as hell don't!" Tristan laughed. "Oh, dear me, I'm sorry for that last outburst. But, as you can see, you've changed our dear Severus for the better. You've done more for him than even I could do and, for that, I thank you."

I looked down as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Thank you, Tristan."

"No, my dear, thank you. Now I believe there is a man waiting for you in the Dungeons…" With a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, Tristan disappeared, leaving my face a burning crimson.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Whoever said falling in love was hard on the knees has never fallen in love on a couch, obviously. As Severus and I lounged on the couch in my living room, arms wrapped around each other, hearts beating in unison, I fell in love. Right then and there with no question about it. It didn't take a huge romantic gesture or a string quartet; rather, it took the look in his eyes. I've always been an eye girl, deciding my future just by looking into someone's eyes. That night, as I gazed into the onyx eyes of Mr. Right, I felt my heart flutter and my stomach flip flop, and I knew that it was love. I melted in his arms and, for the first time, wasn't afraid.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"I…" I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought. "I…"

"I know." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and half-smiled warmly. "The feeling is mutual."

I closed my eyes and snuggled against his chest, feeling as happy as I've ever been.

"Come."

I shook my head groggily when Severus moved out from beneath me. I watched him with confused eyes as he made to exit my rooms. He noticed my hesitation and beckoned that I followed him. I took a deep breath and lazily rolled off the couch, letting him lead me to his chambers. Though I've been in them many times, they still cease to amaze me. The deep mahogany woods and bookshelves full of, oddly enough, Muggle authors were not what I imagined to furnish his rooms. I figured the furnishings would be stiff and uninviting, rather than the warm and welcoming textures that greeted me upon my arrival.

I followed Severus to a heavy maple door, where he turned to me and said, "I have never shown anyone what I'm about to show you and I would deeply appreciate it if you told no one - not even Tristan – of what lies behind this door."

"Of course."

"Good." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and opened the door, revealing a beautiful hippogriff. The creature's nightmare feathers and emerald eyes entranced me as I dared to go even closer to the magical beast. I glanced away from the creature and froze in my tracks. There, right in front of me, was the largest window I've ever seen. I turned to Severus with wide eyes and began shaking my head, muttering "No, no… no…"

"Trish?" His voice held a note of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Severus, I… I have to go." I rushed past him and collapsed on the deep velvet couch, burying my face in its plush pillows.

I saw Severus kneel beside me and place a warm hand on my forearm, stroking the skin softly. "Are you okay, love?"

I shook my head, feeling like a five year old. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." I was enchanted by his deep voice, speaking so softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's too hard." I wiped the back of my hand over my tear-filled eyes as I sat up. "It's too terrible."

"I've seen it all, my love. You need not protect me from terror."

I sniffled, realizing he was right. "When I was eight years old, I looked out my window and… and I saw my parents die, right in front of me. And then, years later, I saw Malfoy kill LP, also through a window pane." I laughed bitterly. "I used to love windows. Just gazing out of them, watching the people below me. Now… now I want to break every single one and hear the shards crash."

Severus said nothing, just stared blankly at the door he just led me through. I followed his gaze and saw the hippogriff prancing down the stairs, its eyes sparkling. I smiled as it nudged my hand.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"Corbett."

"He's pretty." I stroked the hippogriff's beak and he clucked his approval.

"You know," Severus started softly, "I don't ever think this has happened to me before."

I looked up at him curiously, my breath hitching at the light in his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever fallen this deeply in love. This is… this is new to me." He took my hand in his and ran his calloused thumb over my knuckles. "This is the way it should be."

**AN – Sorry this one's a bit short! I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted to get their relationship into that, you know, lovey dovey stage so then something can screw it up. That's what always happens, huh? All right, well, reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
